Through The Years
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: My take on the life of our favourite psycho doll and the twisted relationship with his bride, starting from when Tiff and Charles were only teenagers.


Title- Through The Years

Summary- My take on the life of our favourite psycho doll and the twisted relationship with his bride, starting from when Tiff and Charles were only teenagers.

Rating- T. Mostly for a few odd swear words.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, sadly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Mistrust<p>

* * *

><p>Tiffany smiled and twirled in front of the mirror, smoothing down the tight red dress even though she was perfectly sure that it fit her perfect figure. She leaned forward and added a bit more eyeliner to highlight her piercing green eyes before surveying her entire appearance carefully, wanting to look absolutely fantastic for the party tonight. Naturally her mother hadn't been happy about allowing her to go, but after careful persuasion of Tiffany's part, the topic of the party was no longer an issue. Tiffany giggled softly to herself and brushed her long blond hair once again before pulling on heels and heading downstairs to wait for her best friend's, Victoria and Sarah to arrive.<p>

"Tiff!" Victoria leaned into the house a half hour later, smiling as soon as she was greeted by a smiling Tiffany, who looked as pretty as usual. Sarah grabbed Victoria and Tiffany's hands after allowing Tiffany to say a quick goodbye to her mother and the three took off to what would surely be the party of the entire year! While Sarah and Victoria spoke of the guest list, Tiffany fell into silence as they walked, thinking herself about the guest list and who was sure to be attending. Victoria's boyfriend was meeting them there, but her own boyfriend? Well, if there was anything Tiffany had learned in the passed three months, it was that Charles Lee Ray was highly unpredictable.

As the three friends reached their destination; the house party of school musician James Taylor, Victoria immediately waltzed off through the house to find her boyfriend Nick Reed. Tiffany linked arms with Sarah and smirked, her hips slightly swaying as she walked through the house, giggling a little at the heavy rock music that boomed through the house. Tiffany was glad that the party was fairly small, including most of the goth portion of the school, which she loved.

"Tiff!" Tiffany and Sarah both spun together as Dan Craig and Jacob Samuels headed up to them, Dan quickly attempting to slid his arm around Sarah and pull her away from Tiffany. Tiffany smirked faintly and playfully rolled her eyes; it was common knowledge that Dan liked Sarah, but Tiffany still thought Sarah was far too good for him. Tiffany turned to Jacob as Sarah launched into another speech to Dan although Sarah this time sounded more amused than anything else.

"Want a drink?" Jacob asked, the usual cheeky grin on his face. Tiffany noticed that Jacob looked far more handsome than he did at school, his black hair straight now and he'd even bothered to wear the red stretcher in his ear which he knew Tiffany liked best. Out of everyone, Jacob was the one boy Tiffany still had no attraction to, but he was by far her best friend. She gave him a soft nod but grabbed his hand and let him lead her through the house, just to get the chance to avoid Sarah's angry rant later when she finished with Dan. She leaned against the counter in the kitchen and lightly nodded her head to the music, drumming her fingertips on the counter before taking the cup of beer from Jacob. If her mother found out she'd been drinking tonight, Tiffany was surely dead!

Tiffany took a sip of beer and sighed, "I take it Charlie isn't here tonight?" She said, her voice loud enough to be heard over the music. Tiffany rolled her shoulders and then her eyes, acting as though her boyfriend's absence from the party didn't matter to her when Jacob nodded. But it did bother her! Charles knew how important tonight was and he hadn't even thought to go! Sometimes, Charles mystified her to the point she wondered what she even saw in him. With a sigh, Jacob stepped close to Tiffany and gave her a loose hug, holding the cup of beer away from her back.

Tiffany smiled softly, it wasn't the sort of music to sway to but she began anyway. She felt a bit more comforted to be like this, but she still wanted Charlie around. He always made things better. Why couldn't Charlie understand how she felt? He completely ignored her feelings most of the time and it was starting to annoy her a little. "You know?" Tiffany said, bringing her head out of the crook of Jacob's neck. "He's the one to chose not to come. Why do I have to suffer?" With a devious grin, Tiffany found Jacob's hand and dragged him out of the living room to dance with her amongst the rest of the people enjoying the party.

* * *

><p>Tiffany wiped off the make-up from her face, leaning down a little bit to see the mirror more clearly. She'd actually had a good time tonight even without Charlie there to have fun with her! Her mother hadn't even smelled the alcohol on her breath, most likely because Tiffany hadn't given her the chance, she'd called a quick greeting into the living room then ran off upstairs to have a not-so early night. Now she simply stood in the bathroom, getting ready to go to bed.<p>

As Tiffany slid out of her dress and changed into warm pajamas, the sound of a slam in her bedroom caught her attention. Cautiously, Tiffany opened the bedroom door and surveyed the room slowly; a gasp sounding out as soon as she spotted her boyfriend lounging across her bed.

"Charlie!" She scolded in a whisper, holding one hand over her heart. "You aren't supposed to be in here!" For three simple reasons: it was the middle of the night, her mother would hit the roof if she found Charles here, and the biggest reason being she was still upset with him for not attending the party.

Charles did not raise his head, but crossed his hands under it, his eyes closed. "C'mere, Tiff." He instructed, his voice fairly calm and quiet, but Tiffany had a feeling he thought she had done something wrong. But she was not going to let him twist an argument around for it all to be her fault, not this time! He hadn't turned up! He'd just left her to go to a party all by herself and hadn't bothered to show up!

"You weren't there tonight," Her voice was quite hurt, but Tiffany closed the bathroom door and sat on the edge of the bed, closest to her boyfriend's head. "I told everyone you were going to show up and they all laughed, Charles. But I told them because I thought you'd do as you promised..."

Charles opened his eyes and slowly sat up, shifting so he was sitting beside her. "I did show up," He replied, a slight amount of bitterness beginning to creep into his tone. Charles turned his head and his eyes became narrowed on his girlfriend, "I turned up." He repeated.

Tiffany was somewhat surprised by this new development, but didn't allow it to throw her from the reason she was angry with him. "Then why didn't you come and find me, Charlie? I looked like a total loser tonight! The girl who's boyfriend didn't even care enough to come to a party with her!"

"I did come to find out," Charles said, "But you were too busy sticking your tongue down Jacob's fuckin' throat to notice." His left hand slightly curled into a fist but he kept it by his side, trying to keep down his anger and listen to her excuses before he let himself get too worked up.

Tiffany scoffed and stood, glaring at her boyfriend. "I was only dancing with him because he's my friend, Charlie! And because you stood me up!" She didn't allow her voice to rise passed an annoyed whisper, not wanting her mother to hear the shouting and come upstairs.

"Fucking lies!" Charles growled, standing and grabbing Tiffany by the shoulders, forcing her back against the wooden wardrobe. "Tiff, I thought you cared about me, I never thought you of all girls would make me so upset." He was doing it again and Tiffany knew it; trying to make her feel guilty so it all seemed to be her fault, but he was doing such a good job! "I just have to ask myself whether I want to be with a girl who acts like a fuckin' whore when I'm not around..."

"Charles!" Tiffany strugged against him, managing to cup his face and stare into his eyes. She never used his real name, but she was becoming very worked up with all he was saying to her. She didn't want him to break up with her! "Please baby, I'm sorry, it won't happen again..." She promised, saying anything she could to try and convince him to stay with her. "I'll do anything to make you trust me, baby. I swear."

Charles scowled at his girlfriend, running his hand through his black hair as he took a small step away from her. It wasn't much, but an apology had been all he was looking for and he knew all the right buttons to press in order to get what he wanted. "Will you promise me you won't spend time with him, Tiff? _I'm _your boyfriend, you don't need anyone else."

Tiffany wrapped her arms around Charles' shoulders to keep him close and nodded softly, resting her face in the crook of his neck. "I promise, baby." She whispered, "I promise."

Charles set his chin on the top of her head and smirked faintly as he stroked her hair soothingly, wrapping an arm around her waist. She wasn't going to get away with what happened tonight so easily, he wouldn't let her forget it until she did something else to upset him. But for now all was well, he had his girlfriend back in his arms and she knew better than to flirt with another boy again.

"Tiff," Charles said, cupping her chin and tilting her head up to look at him. "When you said you would do anything, did you mean it? Only, I think I know how you can make things up to me."

* * *

><p>AN

First chapter of my first Chucky fanfic, I decided to start this a few months after Tiff and Chucky first started dating but those months prior will be explained in later chapters. If you could drop a few lines and tell me what you thought I'd be eternally grateful, but anyhow, thanks for reading.

- Napo.


End file.
